


Следуй за Белым Кроликом

by Aerdin



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Harassment
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerdin/pseuds/Aerdin





	Следуй за Белым Кроликом

1993, Саутгемптон

\- Ты, блядь, задолбал, - безнадежно и в полный голос сказал Ричард, но в бьющем по ушам шуме клуба не услышал даже сам себя. Толпа на танцполе неохотно расступалась перед бросающимся в глаза своей неуместностью телохранителем Криптона в официальном костюме, а Ричард, наконец, заметил пригорюнившегося у стойки Джека.

Увидев покровителя, тот почти просиял и бросился навстречу.

\- Наконец-то!

\- Где он?

Джек только кивнул в сторону центра танцпола, где сходились на узком пятачке цветные огни и извивались тела.

\- Заберите его, шеф! – боец СайдА смотрел тоскливо и мрачно. – Он полклуба завел, народу уже башню рвёт. Тут скоро либо побоище начнётся, либо перетрах.

Ричард скрипнул зубами.

\- Он что-нибудь принял?

\- Марк, бармен, божится, что ему никто ничего не продал. Ученые уже. Максимум сам самокрутку принес и спалил, - Джек замотал головой. – Он просто тормоза бросил, как всегда...

\- Почему Краун не пришёл?

\- Они повздорили вчера, после возвращения, командир его затормозить попытался. Этот бедрами похабно двинул вместо ответа, снял какую-то девицу, и только часа два как его тут нашли. Девки визжат и дуреют, а парни... - Джек махнул рукой. – Кто прямо тут дать готов, тех он не трогает, а кто в топы лезет, в лучшем случае по полу зубы собирают. А пара вообще отвал башки заработала, сидят вон по углам, про Белого Кролика бормочут...

Ебаный Шляпник. Ричард был почти горд собой – тем, что смог сказать это про себя.

Самоконтроль ему сегодня явно понадобится. Черт, как некстати они поругались с Крауном!

Что появился он вовремя, Ричард понял сразу, как только подошёл.

Шляпник всё ещё двигался под музыку вместе со всеми, но уже кидал по сторонам жадные, цепкие взгляды – явно высматривал цель. Когда Ричард загородил собой бедолагу, на котором остановился взгляд, Шляпник только усмехнулся:

\- Тятя-тятя, наши сети...

\- Идём, - Криптон не стал даже объясняться, просто потребовал. Развернулся и пошел обратно, словно в русской рулетке дожидаясь: сработает или нет?

В периферийном зрении мелькнул расслабившийся Джек.

До номера в ближайшем отеле Шляпник вёл себя почти сносно: со старательностью безумца строил из себя нормального человека, так что обманулся даже портье. Ричард стряхнул его с себя на кровать и замер рядом, опершись на витой столбик – ушлый регистратор, воспользовавшись явно денежным торопливым клиентом, всучил им чуть ли не люкс для молодожёнов.

Ричард устал, не попал сегодня к содержанке, зол на ситуацию и наполовину возбуждён от этого – словом, начал думать о чем-то своем.

Большая ошибка.

Потому что Шляпник не пьян и не обдолбан – он бросил тормоза и голоден.

И реакции его, только что лежавшему вниз животом поперёк кровати, позавидует и анаконда.

Ричард успевает только вцепиться в крашеные светлые пряди, когда Шляпник дергает за молнию и вытаскивает из брюк твердеющий член. Облизывается, ласкает головку, словно чупа-чупс, и смотрит снизу так, что в голову ударяет настоящая ярость пополам с судорожным, обжигающим вожделением.

Под пальцами влажная кожа висков, Ричарда трясёт, он вот-вот начнёт исходить стоном, потому что эта сволочь не берёт пока глубже, и глупой бабочкой бьётся в голове мысль: хорошо, что ему некому изменять.

Потому что Шляпник не настроен на этом остановиться. Мягко говоря.

От первого оргазма темнеет в глазах, и Ричард тяжело оседает на постель, прислоняясь к деревянной балясине взмокшей спиной. Сквозь истому он смутно чувствует, что его торопливо и небрежно раздевают, а когда поднимает веки, облизнув губы, то упирается взглядом прямо в белую задницу, и ему отлично видно, как Шляпник растягивает сам себя, встав на колени. Между ягодиц ходят пальцы, яркая синяя смазка течёт по промежности вниз, капает на простыню между пяток.  
Ричард захлёбывается воздухом, не в силах отвести взгляд, забыв, что собирался снять повисшую на локтях расхристанную рубашку. Яркий янтарный взгляд через плечо дик, торжествующ и недобр, словно напоминая – Чеширский кот тоже был безумен. По умолчанию.

Шляпник только шумно выдыхает, когда Ричард нагибает его лицом в матрас, спасаясь от этих глаз, накрывает собой вздрагивающую спину. Ричард оглаживает его бока, но хозяином положения себя не чувствует – трахать Шляпника всё равно что оседлать кэльпи. Ты можешь чувствовать себя победителем и держать уздечку в руках, но с гривы этого жеребца капает вода, а сам он несёт тебя в омут.

Ричард вбивается в мощное, охотно прогнувшееся под ним тело, яростно, не щадя, и чувствует, как дно кроличьей норы всё ближе. У него нет сил остановиться, затормозить, вернуть себе хотя бы иллюзию контроля над ситуацией: Шляпник жарко сжимается вокруг его члена, стоит только выцарапать у себя гран самообладания, и Ричард тонет в меду, дурманном и обжигающем.

Общий крик-оргазм похож скорее на воронье карканье. На «отрубить ему голову!», на целое море слёз. После него тошно, словно дал дозу наркоману, и не хочется лежать рядом, даже несмотря на то, что попытки встать Ричарда слегка повело.  
В душе он выкрутил воду так, что пар затянул зеркало дымкой. Встречаться взглядом с собственным отражением не хотелось – иррационально казалось, что даже Зазеркалье ванной первого попавшегося отеля настороженно прислушивалось.

Ричард сунул голову под ледяную воду в раковине, вернулся в комнату и при взгляде на вырубившегося любовника с трудом вспомнил, что Краун вчера отчитался насчёт позывного, который выбрал Шляпник.

Фри. «Свободный». Определенно не то, что нужно этому сгустку анархии.

\- Как бы я хотел, чтобы ты себе наконец нашел, об кого затормозить и держаться, - в сердцах бросил Криптон, глядя на свесившуюся с кровати руку и высветленную макушку.

Фри не ответил - свою дозу он сегодня уже получил и теперь спал. Но вряд ли в моменты просветления он не хотел того же.


End file.
